


even pacifists have a limit before the reset

by Kitsunelord



Series: breaking point [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunelord/pseuds/Kitsunelord
Summary: (as the title says this is a prequel to even pacifists have a limit and i will be using only a few character pov's to make this easier to follow)this takes place 3 years after the barrier was broken.





	1. Frisk!?

Chara's pov

I never thought I would see the day the monsters would be freed from the underground. Yet here we are standing in the sun I kinda hoped the monsters would realize it was safer in the underground however it might not be that bad I mean Frisk managed to convince Flowey to come along so I may get to see Asriel again. "You coming Chara? I hear Frisk asks me" oh yeah I am I reply as I walk beside Frisk. I am nudged removing me from the memory as I look at Asriel who has Flowey on his wrist like usual "You feeling ok Chara? both Asriel and Flowey ask me simultaneously" I am fine just remembering how it felt to emerge from the underground for the first time in years I reply. Asriel gives me a thumbs up while Flowey nods his head.

 

"That reminds me have you seen Frisk at all today? Flowey asks me" I realize I haven't and it worries me as Frisk should have been home by now. No I have not I reply as I get up and grab my knife and sheath it. "Where are you going? Flowey asks" I am going to look for Frisk I reply " I guess you want me to stay home? Asriel says" I nod as I exit the house and run in the direction that I saw Frisk go. As I run I see a Piece of Frisk's shirt and I start hoping they are ok.

 

Frisk's pov

I pant heavily as I put pressure on my abdomen to avoid bleeding out until help arrives but I am starting to pass out due to the pain when I suddenly feel my sibling link attach to me letting me know Chara is nearby so I use the last of my energy to call for help.

 

Chara's pov

I hear Frisk call out for help so I follow the sibling link and I eventually find Frisk unconscious and bleeding but before I can help Frisk I hear laughter. "Look here fella's we have a dumb girl here to help this dumb girl a man says" I draw my knife and say I can take you all on my own which makes five men come into the light. "I would like to see you try a man says as he snaps his fingers".

Two men come at me with knives which causes me to grin as I dodge both of their swings and quickly kill them. The man I assume to be their boss grits his teeth as his other two men come at me with machetes. I just dodge again and disarm one of the men and grab the machete he drops. he goes to run but I throw his machete into his skull making him drop dead. the other in shock fails to guard himself as I stab him in the gut and finish him off quickly. Your next I say looking at the leader who tries to flee but his blocked by bones. "What where did these bones come from? the guy asks".

 

Sans pov

I block the man who tries to flee from Chara while remaining hidden and when I hear him ask where did these bones come from I laugh intimidatingly which Chara recognizes instantly.

 

Chara's pov

When I hear Sans laugh I grin as I walk closer to the guy and enter a battle where he can't see anything except for my red eyes. "What kind of a monster are you? the man asks scared" Let me ease your mind I am not a monster I am human just like you however I don't attack harmless children I say as I move closer. I laugh creepily as I get closer readying my knife to finish him off. I hear Frisk groan in pain but I also hear Sans say "I got Frisk finish him off Chara" I nod and slit the mans throat as then watch his soul shatter.

 

As I sit in the waiting room with Mom, Dad, Asriel, Flowey, Sans, and Papyrus I can't stop think the worst causing me to step outside.

 

Sans pov

I watch as Chara walks out and I can tell they need someone to talk with so I get up and say I will help Chara calm down as I walk outside to see Chara slumped against the wall with their legs pulled to their chest. I quietly sit beside them and say your very worried huh Chara. "Of course I am Frisk is my sibling and I owe my life to them for bringing both me and Asriel back to life Chara says".

I understand that I reply as I put my hood on my head and say I remember a few timelines ago when Frisk sacrificed their life for Papyrus. "I remember seeing that happen Chara says" "I was horrified by what I saw, Frisk was disfigured and their bones were exposed if I was alive during that time I might have vomited Chara goes on to say"

 

[flashback] [three timelines ago]

 

Ghost Chara's pov 

I heard that a bunch of humans attacked the embassy that Frisk works at so I run to the embassy and I see police and paramedics everywhere I quickly run inside and drop my knife when I see Frisk laying in a pool of blood their arms and legs are twisted and their bones are exposed. I then hear Papyrus crying as he knows Frisk is dead shortly after I learn that Frisk sacrificed their life for Papyrus.

 

[flashback over]

 

Chara's pov

I get up more determined to help Frisk in the future so I head back in the hospital where I am told Frisk has woken up so I walk to the room after my family had visited.

As I enter the room I see Frisk with stitches on their abdomen and an i.v bag attached to their arm "hi Chara, Frisk says weakly" Hi Frisk how are you feeling I ask "Besides the fact that my appendix had to be removed Frisk says" I was so worried I tell Frisk as I end up crying onto their stomach when I suddenly feel my hatred of humans resurfacing. I push to the back of my mind and focus on Frisk (a week later). As I wheel Frisk home I wonder is the surface really worth it I then look at Frisk and I decide it is worth it as I arrive home with Frisk.

 

Frisk's pov

I don't know how to tell Chara I won't be able to walk again due to paralysis in my legs I just home when I am able to tell Chara and hope that Chara takes it well I think as I start to fall asleep in my bed with Chara by my side protecting me.

 

(a year later)

 

Chara's pov

Frisk tells me they have something to tell me so I take us to our room and I sit on my bed. "Chara I am going to tell you some bad news Frisk says" what is it Frisk? I ask "I am paralyzed in my legs because the nerves were severed when I was attacked Frisk tells me" so you will never walk again? I ask. Frisk nods their head and says "so I will need help for the rest of my life" I nod and say I will help you. Frisk thanks me and hugs me.

 

Frisk's pov

When I ask for help with a bath Chara learns I am a female by birth and comments how cute my body looks which makes me blush at the same time I learn that Chara is also a female and I tell her she has a handsome body because she is so fit which causes her to blush.

 

Chara's pov

I can't believe Frisk called me handsome I think as I smile internally and after helping Frisk change we sleep together like siblings.


	2. Caring for Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara learns that caring for the recently disabled Frisk is harder then she thought

Chara's pov

As I wake up I notice Frisk is about to roll off the bed so I catch her and she wakes up that is when I notice her soul is fractured, I feel angry seeing my sister's soul like that but I calm down and help her get ready for the day.

 Frisk tells me that they have a meeting at the embassy and would appreciate me being there with her which I reply of course Frisk making her smile.

As we are driven there by Asgore I learn that Sans is one of Frisk's bodyguards along with Undyne who will be waiting there for us. So Frisk decides to go over her speech once more as she rests her head on my lap.

Once we arrive I am handed an outfit by Undyne and told it is mandatory for me to wear it so I nod and change in the bathroom. Luckily the outfit fits me perfectly and allows me access to my knife easily.

I come out to see Frisk dressed in a business outfit which looks good on her but I hold those thoughts as I stand behind frisk as the meeting begins.

Frisk's pov

Thank you all for coming I say and the other officials in the room give me a a kind your welcome.

So as you all know my family and friends have been through a lot recently with me being paralysed from the waist down as is the reason I am in a wheelchair I say.

A male says "i heard that on the news and i feel bad for you Frisk". I nod and say my sister Chara who is behind me saved my life and ended the life of my assailants I tell them causing chara to wave.

Chara is now my fulltime bodyguard but I digress I say.

We are here to talk about helping monster kind I say as I grab a project of remote and they turn to the presentation on the left wall.

So as you all know monster's are friendly by nature and they live on hope I say and they all nod as I go to the next slide.

A monsters body is made mostly magic with little physical matter where as we humans are made mostly of physical matter and little magic I say and again they nod.

I change the slide again now we know the monster King Asgore killed humans for their souls even if it hurt him to do so he thought it was what was right for his people to be freed from the underground I say and they seem understanding as why Asgore did it.

However he was recently forgiven for the killings as he was grieving the loss of his two children. Asriel and Chara who were both brought back to life a bit after I freed them i say.

After explaining things for a few hours we put the meeting on hold so we can have lunch and use the bathroom. Chara wheels me to the bathroom where I do my business and then wash my hands.

We then have lunch with Sans and Undyne and we eat peacefully until we hear an explosion causing undyne to tell Chara and Sans to investigate with security and they nod.

Chara's pov

I draw my knife and walk out with Sans who has a gun ready once we determine the hallway is clear our walkie talkie's boom to life calling for assistance on the eastern wing of the embassy. Both Sans and I run to the scene where we see men holding people hostage but they dont realize we are there.

So Sans gestures for me to make the room dark which I do as we hear the men say what the fuck giving security enough time to get the hostages out.

They leave it up to Sans and myself as we stand on the opposite side of them when the darkness retreats.

Well look what we have here Sans a bunch of criminal idiots I say "I feel like we should teach them a lesson Sans replies" "Can I join?" we hear Flowey ask as he pops out of the ground. Of course after all it will mean no survival for them right Sans? I ask "yup is all Sans says" as bones, vines, and knives block the intruders escape routes.

We start attacking immediantly taking them down quickly until one remains so we all get a bit sadistic. Sans pins the last man to a wall with bones and Flowey wraps vines around his waist as I walk forward.

You know being a  guard is fun is all I say as I finish him with my instant kill attack as the last mans soul shatters we hear fighting where Frisk is located.

 


	3. Undying devotion and stabilization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While guarding Frisk Undyne is pushed to her limit unleashing the heroine's full potential

Undyne's pov

Once Sans and Chara left a group of 3 men broke into the lunchroom and aimed guns at us but I take all but one out easily however I am hit hard.

"Undyne your hurt I hear Frisk say causing my determination to spark" Hurt? This is nothing I say as my body starts to change into my undying form.

[Insert battle against a true heroine here]

My new power is more then enough to finish off my enemy then I fall to my knee and pull out a stabilization shot Alphy's gave me. I quickly inject myself with it turning me back to normal and making my determination lie dormant. Soon after both Sans and Chara arrive to see if we are ok and they notice the gash in my scales but I say I am fine.

After many hours of combing the area we are finally given the all clear and Alphys arrives to help with my wound.

I later pass out and wake up in a hospital bed where I hear someone yell "she is waking up" and when my vision focuses I see Alphy's by my side changing a iv bag of magic making me smile.

I even notice Frisk, Chara, and Sans in the room all of whom are asleep and I notice Frisk's head on Chara's lap which I find cute.

I eventually fall back asleep and wake up no longer feeling my wound when I notice it is now just another scar from my battles so I sit up on the bed and stretch carefully to avoid straining my muscles.

When Frisk and Chara wake up I am given a gentle hug from Frisk who was wheeled over by Chara and I lightly hug back once Frisk lets go Chara surprises me with a hug which is rare since she is not very keen on hugs so I hug back and say all in a day's work.


	4. Angel down

Chara's pov

'Frisk has not been herself lately and it concerns me all they do these days is look out the window of any windowed room she is in except for the embassy which is closed for repairs' I think to myself as I watch Frisk looking outside at her friends playing.

I notice slight tears and depression on her face I understand why though she can no longer play outside with her friends due to her paralysis and I don't know what to do to help her cheer up.

She has been this way for about a week now and all our family has notice and even Flowey is starting to worry about Frisk it shows he is at least trying to be good and I appreciate that.

"Hey Chara can I talk to you alone I hear Sans ask" I will be back later ok Frisk I say and she only nods so I follow Sans to his lab.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something I discovered from observing Frisk soul over the past week Sans says" what did you find I ask worried. Sans turns on a moniter and brings up a file.

"So from my observations I noticed that Frisk's soul is getting weaker and slowly losing determination Sans tells me" WHAT!? How much and how fast? I ask "From what I can tell she is losing 2.0 fluid ounces of determination every 12 hours so it is very slow Sans says" is there anyway to help her? I ask.

"I am not certain but I think if we can get her out of depression then she might stop losing determination and her soul will be able to get stronger Sans tells me" but how do we help her she won't even talk to me often I tell Sans.

"Well you could take Frisk to an animal shelter to get her a service dog trained I heard animals can detect if their masters are not feeling well Sans tells me".

That could work but only problem is I have no money and humans don't often except our currency I tell Sans "don't worry i already thought ahead Sans says" as he gives me more then enough money to adopt a pet and have it trained.

I nod and start planning to surprise Frisk with a trip to the nearest animal shelter.


	5. Suprising the angel

Frisk's pov

Where are we going Chara I just wanna be alone I say to Chara in a depressed tone "You will see Frisk and no you are not being left alone Chara says".

Chara's pov

Frisk ends up falling asleep in her wheelchair so I put her blanket on her and secure it to her I then continue walking to my destination.

After walking for a hour and a half we finally arrive at the nearest animal shelter and luckily since I am 18 I can be counted as a legal guardian of Frisk so I push  a button and wheel Frisk in where she wakes up.

Frisk's pov

I look around my vision still kinda blurry from just waking up and I hear "hello welcome to the Ebott city animal shelter how may I help you?"

"Hello miss can you show us to a room where my little sister can meet some dogs I hear Chara ask" "of course please follow me the woman says as we are brought to a room where Chara pushes my chair in and turns it around. 

Chara what are we doing here? I ask "well sis Sans and I decided that you could use some help with your depression so we thought that adopting a dog and having it trained to be a service dog would be the right course of action Chara" tells me.

My eyes widen when I am told we are getting a dog so I wait patiently the women brings a little dog in which I quickly decide has to much energy so she goes to get another one.

The women then brings in an Alaskan Malamute and I pet the dog a bit but feel a bit intimidated by the dogs size so she takes that one away.

The women enters the room holding a be able that appears to be shy and she placed it on my lap where i gently pet her head causing her to lay down on my lap and I feel instantly attached to her so I say this is the one.

"We will adopt this one Chara says as the women says the dog will be taken away for a week so she can be trained to be a service dog and I nod.

Chara pays the women and is given the women's number so she can call us when it is time to bring the beagle home.

Chara thanks the women and we head home.


	6. This will be a long week

Chara's pov

Frisk is happier but I can tell this will be a long and slow week however i am determined to keep Frisk busy so she doesn't get depressed during the wait.

Currently Frisk is sleeping with her head on my lap holding her stuffed skeleton that Sans got her with her blanket over her.

"My child i hear mom say" yes mom what is it? I ask "there has been reports of home invasions around the neighborhood so I want you to be on guard mom says". 

Mom don't worry I only let my guard down when i sleep but not by much I tell her "alright Chara well Asgore and I will be out for a week long meeting with members of the embassy so you are in charge of watching Frisk" mom tells me.

Understood I say as her and Asgore exit the house. I decide to check the news where I learn that Undyne has fallen down which worries me greatly as Undyne is the one I look up to. I call Alphys and learn she is working on stabilizing Undyne.

I already know Alphys is pregnant with Undyne's child so it would devestate her if Undyne died but I know she would keep living as Undyne would want her to do.

[2 days later]

I Learn that Undyne passed away last night and that her magic went to Alphy's and her dust was spread over the things she loved as is monster tradition. Alphy's also put Undyne's armor in a display case as a monument later we all went to Alphy's lap so we could hold a funeral.

I decide to take the stand as the speaker.

(Add funeral music if you want)

We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Undyne the Undying who we all know by many titles such as captain of the royal guard.

But she was also known as the monsters heroine, our guardian, and our protector.  

But to others she was a friend, a lover, an inspiration, hard working, a role model, the ironclad heroine, and most importantly a combat trainer.

As we bless her departure and pray she makes it to the afterlife let us all have a moment of silence as we all remember our true heroine I say as I close my eyes.

Once we end the moment of silence I say now let us give Undyne one last prayer as she heads to the afterlife.

Undyne we thank you for all you have done and as we mourn you we hope you will continue to watch us and guard us even in the afterlife and Undyne may your soul rest in peace I say.

Alphy's hugs me with tears in her eyes and I pat her back letting her know it will be ok and she continues to cry until she composes herself.

I go to Frisk who is also crying and she tells me she has a few words to say about Undyne and i nod.

I wheel her up to the Mic and she grabs it.

"We all know that Undyne and I had a rocky start she attacked me wanting to kill me but I never showed her any malice I even poured water on her when she overheated in hotland". "We eventually became best friends and she trained me to keep my dodging skills honed and even talked to me when I knew only she could help me".

"I will miss her very much but I pray the best for her in the afterlife" Frisk says

I wheel her away from the stand and Sans goes to the stage

"Undyne my boss, my friend, and someone I knew would have my back in battle it will be hard without her but she told me one thing to tell you all in case she died". "Undyne told me to tell you all that if she ever were to did that someone would take her place as the captain of the royalguard". "That person is her bestfriend my brother Papyrus" Sans says

"Her reasoning is that Papyrus has learned not all humans are capable of doing good and he no longer is against killing those who threaten his people." "I know Papyrus will take her place as he is as strong if not stronger then Undyne was" Sans says

Sans walks off stage.

I walk back on stage do we can end the funeral.

Now we say our final goodbyes to Undyne everyone says goodbye to Undyne and start to exit the lab.

I take Frisk home and we cuddle on the couch crying on each other's shoulders until we fall asleep.


	7. Worse then before

Chara's pov

I panic when I notice Frisk has cut herself recently and i almost killed Sans by throwing the knife away from Frisk into a wall luckily Sans understands why and is helping me heal Frisk. Frisk what the actual fuck were you thinking I ask semi yelling at her.

"I I I can't h handle the pain a a anymore she chokes out through her tears" "I I it hurts s s so much she says shortly after".

I know it does sis I say as I gently pet her head soothingly like mom did for me when i was younger. Sans wraps Frisk's arm up in bandages.

I take Frisk to the park to try and calm her down but sadly the peace doesn't last long as we hear gunshots and a stray bullet grazes Frisk's arm and one penetrates my left leg but I get us to the hospital.

I Learn the bullet wound is not serious and Frisk will be fine so we are able to go home right after they use dissolving stitches on my leg so no big deal I guess anyway as I head home with a passed out Frisk I can feel a familiar feeling but I ignore it for now.

Once we get home I sleep on the couch.


	8. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A faint voice can be heard

???'s pov

This is not good not good at all soon Frisk will lack the determination to do anything I do hope Chara can fix this.

Chara's pov

Dammit! I yell as I punch the punching dummy mom got me almost shredding the seams. Why does this have to happen to Frisk and not me I yell as Sans is watching me.

Sans hasn't made a single pun in 4 days and neither has my mom which is a clear sign that they are worried but do I blame them no.

I eventuslly calm down when I notice blood on my knuckles telling me I overdid it at some point but I just clean my knuckles and bandage them.

Frisk has refused to say a single word since I found she had cut herself.

I feel almost useless and it hurts knowing I am unable to help Frisk but I also grow to hate humanity more and more everyday.


	9. Darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness keeps growing

???'s pov

This is worse then I thought I sense a reset will be very near.

Frisk's pov

As I look at a picture that was taken when i was at the beach with Undyne and everyone I feel guilty almost like it is my fault she died.

Protecting me is what caused her demise and yet as I look at the picture a tear drop lands on the picture causing me to put it in the memory book.

I then breakdown crying as I feel like monsters will never have a true happy ending.

<you feel your determination growing weaker>

Maybe a r r reset is in order I think to myself.


	10. Yet darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photon readings negative but hatred readings positive

???'s pov

Well nothing can fix this timeline I guess it is yet another failed attempt.

Chara's pov

When Frisk falls asleep I force a reset and once i wake up I see Frisk is still unconcious in the flower bed so I go into the next room where flowey runs as soon as he sees me.

Flowey's pov

Trash bag wake up I yell "What is it flowey... wait we are back underground!? Sans says" not only that but Chara has been consumed by hatred we need go convince asgore to give me the souls I say.

Sans nods and quickly teleports to Asgore who gives the ok so I absorb the souls and use all my will power to become Asriel dreemur.

I learn from Alphy's that Chara has already killed Toriel and Papyrus.

Chara then is seen killing Sans in snowdin.

Undyne is nothing but a speed bump to Chara as she melts and turns to dust.

Mettaton and Alphy's are killed even quicker and she finally kills Asgore.

Frisk's pov

I wake up and the first thing I see is golden flowers meaning only one thing Chara forced a reset I say to myself feeling suddenly filled with rage.


End file.
